


Motherhood

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth, Edelgard and Byleth adopt a kid, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Just a cute short fic, overprotective Edelgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: After adopting a young child with her wife Byleth, Edelgard becomes overlyprotective of her new family.Her wife assures her things will be okay.





	Motherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one because I wanted to write something on edeleth family.  
I thought of doing something with pregnancy but I have a really hard time imagining either El or Byleth wanting biological children, I think El especially wouldn't like that and she seems like the type of character who wants to adopt every orphan child she comes accross.
> 
> Byleth would protect her family too, ofc, but El is 100% the type of character who would not only protect but also literally cut in half anyone who dared harm her wife or kids tho, no one can change my mind.

As the small child she craddled in her lap snored, Byleth turned to her wife. They had only adopted Caithlyn days ago, yet Edelgard’s motherly instincts were already going strong. She had refused to leave her wife’s and the child’s side ever since they had decided to take the three years old girl in, always making sure she was ready to take care of her new family.  
That late evening had been no exception.  
Byleth had been reading Caithlyn a children’s book to help her fall asleep, her wife next to her on their bed, glancing over Byleth’s shoulder ever so overly protective. Edelgard had always been careful but now that they had Caithlyn to watch over, Byleth noted she always carried a dagger around, ready to cut down whoever threatened her family’s safety. It didn’t matter if they were outside visiting the towns or inside the heavily guarded castle, Edelgard was always attentive and with a hand ready to draw her weapon.   
Byleth thought it wasn’t possible, yet Edelgard had indeed become even more overprotective than Hubert.  
As Edelgard gently stroked Caithlyn’s hair though, her head nestled in Byleth’s shoulder, her eyes started to threaten to close, no matter how much Edelgard fought it.

“El, you know you can rest as well, I know you had a rough night…” Byleth whispered, careful not to accidentally wake up their adoptive daughter.

“I know…” Edelgard yawned, “but I can’t help it. My nightmares used to be about my siblings, yet now all I can dream about is losing Caithlyn, and losing you…about those monsters coming back and…”

Edelgard could feel the tears forming in her eyes, as they hadn’t since the day she thought she lost Byleth in their battle with Rhea. She couldn’t even dare to finish her sentence, the words feeling too real to be able to imagine them. Her wife moved on the bed, careful not to bother Caithlyn, and pulled Edelgard closer to them. She gently kissed Edelgard.

“It’s over, they’re all dead and they won’t hurt any of us anymore… “ Byleth softly told her, once she had pulled away, “and even so, you don’t have to protect us alone. You know I’ll protect you both too.”

Edelgard’s hand found Byleth’s.

“I know. I’m sorry, Byleth, you’re right as always. I want to be a good mother and a good wife… but I don’t want to lose you, either of you.”

“You won’t lose us, nor will we lose you” Byleth smiled, “and you already are a good mother and a good wife. There’s no need to worry about that either.”

Edelgard sighed.

“I wish I could believe you, love. Sometimes I get so worried… I feel like I’m suffocating you both by always looming over you, always stressing out at the smaller things…I wish I was more like you, honestly. You always seem so in control.”

Byleth nudged Edelgard lovingly.

“Well, El, I wish I was more caring and warm, like you. I get scared too, scared that I’m too cold and stoic to be a good mother…” 

Edelgard was quick to point out to her wife that she wasn’t cold, and that she could never be a bad mother. Byleth replied that she wished she could believe her, jokingly mimicking Edelgard’s tone and voice when she replied the same thing to her just before.

“I guess we make the perfect team then!” Edelgard couldn’t help but laugh, “you have many qualities I lack, and I have many you lack.”

Byleth softly laughed, as well. Then, her face softened, her tone slightly more serious before she spoke;

“We’ll raise her right, I promise. And we’ll keep each other safe and in line. We’ll make things work no matter what” Byleth finally told Edelgard, her wife kissing her again before nestling herself on the soft pillows of the bed.  
Edelgard could only mumble how much she loved Byleth, and Caithlyn, before allowing herself to drift off to sleep. In Byleth’s arms, and with little Caithlyn in between them, Edelgard was finally able to sleep soundly as she hadn’t in days.


End file.
